PRETTY PENNY
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Gadis matrealistis yang miskin tetapi cantik. Dia berhasil menggaet banyak namja tampan yang sangat kaya. Bagaimana nasib Xi Luhan setelah itu? / Namja kaya yang disuruh teman-temannya berpacaran dengan Luhan karena kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Dia adalah alat untuk balas dendam mereka. Apakah akhirnya Sehun benar-benar mencintai Luhan?/ HUNHAN/ GS/


**PRETTY PENNY**

 **Title : Pretty Penny Chapter 1**

 **Author : SehunYeojachingu**

 **Main Cast : Hunhan**

 **Other cast : All EXO couple, Taeyong (SM Rookie),** **Oh Ziyu, Oh Haowen, Park Bora, Wu Hee Young, Kim Haneul, Kim Tae Oh, Kim Sungchan**

 **Length : ?**

 **Warning : TYPO(s) / GS / ABSURD / DLDR**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Gadis matrealistis yang miskin tetapi cantik. Dia berhasil menggaet banyak namja tampan yang sangat kaya. Bagaimana nasib Xi Luhan setelah itu? / Namja kaya yang disuruh teman-temannya berpacaran dengan Luhan karena kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Dia adalah alat untuk balas dendam mereka. Apakah akhirnya Sehun benar-benar mencintai Luhan?/ HUNHAN/ GS/**

.

.

.

.

 _25 April 2017_

"YA! OH ZIYU! OH HAOWEN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Teriak seorang yeoja dari bawah tangga.

Kemudian suara gedukan kaki tergesa terdengar hingga bawah. " _Eomma_. Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan nyanyianmu yang merdu itu? Bukan suara cemprengmu yang memekikkan telinga."

" _Eomma_ , kau bisa membangunkan anak-anak ayam tetangga." Remaja tampan empat belas tahun itu mengucek matanya.

"YA! Bahkan anak ayam pun bisa bangun lebih pagi dari kalian." Luhan melanjutkan acara memasak paginya. "Cepatlah mandi, sudah pukul tujuh. Biarkan _appa_ mengantar kalian."

"MWOO?" Kedua kembaran itu membulatkan matanya.

" _Eomma_ kenapa kau tidak bilang sekarang sudah pukul tujuh?" - Ziyu.

"Aku bakal dihukum Park s _eonsaengnim_ hari ini." - Haowen.

"Aku mandi dulu, Oh Haowen." - Ziyu.

"Jangan kurang ajar, laki-laki selalu lebih dulu." - Haowen.

" _That's no no, ladies first_! Mandi saja di kamarmu!" - Ziyu.

"Tidak ada sabun di kamarku!" - Haowen.

"Kalian mau mandi bersama?" - Sehun.

" _APPAAA_!"

.

.

Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedari tadi. Dia terpaksa mengalah mandi terakhir karena mulut appa-nya yang kurang ajar itu. Mereka tidak sempat sarapan dan hanya menggigit secuil roti juga seteguk susu. Luhan sempat tertawa melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah sangat telat di hari pertama kelas delapan.

" _Appa_ , kenapa rasanya mobil ini lambat sekali?" Ziyu menggerutu setiap saat.

"Sabar sayang, appa sedang mengumudi tingkat ekstra."

"Ekstra apanya? Ini seperti ayam." Ziyu menaruh kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa ayam?" Haowen yang berada di depan menoleh.

"Ayam? Siapa bilang ayam?"

"Kau."

"Aku tadi bilang siput."

"Telingaku tidak tuli, kakak kembaran. Jelas-jelas ayam dan siput itu berbeda jauh." Haowen pun menggerutu. "Justru kau yang tidak berkonsentrasi saat berbicara! Dasar maniak ayam. Harusnya kau jadi anak Kai _samchon_."

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng.

"Kai _samchon_? Aku tidak suka namja yadong seperti dia. Seperti pedofil." Ziyu berkata tenang dan sempat takut saat appa-nya mendeath glare-nya. "Bukan. Maksudku. Paman yadong seperti Kai _samchon_. Bukan pedofil, hehe. Appa juga sering melihat _blue film_ dengannya, kan?"

"YA! Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Sehun mendelik. "Kau masih kecil Oh Ziyu."

" _Eomma_." Ziyu memainkan kukunya.

"Aisshh. Dasar, Xi Luhan."

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di depan gedung sekolah Ziyu dan Haowen. Haowen melakukan toss dengan appanya kemudian keluar dari mobil mewah yang jalannya seperti siput itu. Ziyu mencium pipi appanya. "Dah, _appa_. Jaga _eomma_ dirumah."

"Kadang aku merasa kau seperti ibuku, Oh Ziyu." Sehun melambaikan tangan pada kedua anaknya.

"Bye, appa."

Ziyu segera melenggang memasuki ruang kelasnya yang disambut dengan teriakan heboh Park Bora, "Ya Tuhan. Ziyu-yaa. Kita sekelas lagi."

Ziyu hanya memutar matanya. "Hei, katakan padaku, apa aku salah masuk kelas? Kurasa aku bukan di—"

Bora mentup mulutnya menggunakan jari. "Yak! Oh Ziyu! Ini kelasmu dan duduklah bersamaku." Seru Bora manja membuat Ziyu berlagak ingin muntah.

"Ayo ke markas!" Ajak Ziyu kepada Bora. "Hubungi yang lain." Dia memerintah seolah pemimpinnya. Memang dia pemimpin.

Ziyu berjalan melintasi lorong sekolahnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Banyak murid yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan memuja atau iri. Dia mewarisi kecantikan eommanya dan rambut blonde turunan appanya sejak lahir membuat kecantikannya sempurna. Iris matanya berwarna biru gelap, seperti kakeknya. Bibirnya merah mungil dan hidungnya kecil mancung. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Ziyu memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan klub balet. Dia tiduran di lantai yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan dan ngerumpi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah empat yeoja cantik seperti model yang satu klub dengannya. Mereka berlima adalah primadona sekolahnya. Oh Ziyu, Park Bora, Kim Haneul, Kim Sungchan, Wu Hee Young.

"Kenapa? Ada gosip baru?" tanya yeoja yang perawakannya sedikit gembul.

"Kau benar sekali, Sungchan." Ziyu menambahkan. "Tapi ini bukan gosip."

"Lalu apa? Jarang-jarang kau menceritakan yang bukan gosip." Hee Young menambahkan.

"Kau mau mendongeng Ziyu?" Haneul bertanya dengan suara lembut.

"Tumben kau tidak lola." Seru Bora.

"Ini adalah kisah tentang primadona di sekolah ini dua puluh tahun yang lalu." Ziyu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa ini kisah legenda? Aku suka cerita seperti itu." Haneul berteriak girang.

Teman-temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Jadi, ceritanya seperti ini..."

.

.

 _12 Mei 2001_

COEX Mall yang berada di distrik Gangnam itu, sudah sangat dipadati oleh para pengunjung-pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang. Para pembeli disetiap distro-distro terlihat sibuk menyusuri dan memilih-milih apa yang dianggap menarik dan tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli barang mahal yang disukai.

Pandangan para namja sedikit teralihkan kepada yeoja cantik yang dianggap menjernikan mata lewat penampilannya yang terlihat fashionista. Blazer hitam dan dress merah diatas lutut yang dia kenakan sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. High heels berwarna senada yang bertengger dikaki mulusnya sangat terasa pas dengan ukuran kakinya dan membuat gadis itu terlihat anggun saat berjalan.

Tak hanya itu, mata yang ditutupi kacamata hitamnya menambah kecantikannya, dan juga berbagai aksesoris dileher dan pergelangan tangannya. Tentu siapapun yang melihat apa yang dikenakannya akan tahu semua barang yang melekat ditubuhnya saat ini mempunyai kata 'Mahal' dengan merek Gucci, Prada, Guess.

Modern sekali memang. Tapi itulah style yang dilihatnya di televisi rumahnya.

Gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan santai. Dia sudah terbiasa dipandang dengan mata memuja oleh setiap orang baik namja maupun yeoja, tetapi tentu saja tatapan para yeoja-yeoja adalah tatapan iri kepadanya. Iri karena dia diciptakan dengan tubuh sempurna, tapi dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Dia masuk kedalam taksi yang diberhentikannya dan memasukan kantong-kantong hasil jerih payahnya menyusuri setiap toko didalam mal itu. Setelah memberitahukan tempat tujuannya kepada sang supir, tak lama taksi tersebut meninggalkan kawasan COEX Mal tersebut.

Dicek handphone yang sejak dia memulai 'petualangannya' menimbulkan suara yang berisik tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Banyak Miss Call, dan Message yang masuk. Dibukanya setiap pesan dan mendapati setiap pesan yang sering muncul setiap hari.

 _From: Namja Kaya_

 _Chagi uangnya sudah aku kirimkan. Sudah masuk? Love u…_

Seketika senyumnya mengembang mendapati pesan yang sangat diinginkannya. Kali ini dia membalas.

 _To: Namja Kaya_

 _Sudah chagi, gomawoyo.. Love u too.._

Tak butuh waktu lama 'Namja Kaya' segera membalas pesannya.

 _From: Namja Kaya_

 _Sama-sama sayang.. :*_

Taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti, segera diberikannya ongkos kepada sopir taksi itu. Setelah turun dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya yeoja cantik itu pun memasuki sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang Flat murah. Flat murah? Ya dia tinggal di sini dengan eommanya, sedangkan appanya sudah lama tiada akibat serangan jantung.

Pengeluhan dan umpatan keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat menaiki tangga. Tidak ada lift di Flat ini, hanya ada tangga. Dan dia dengan susah payah membawa belanjaannya dengan High Heels 15 senti yang sangat tidak menunjang dengan keadaan sekarang.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, dikeluarkannya kunci. Tentu saja kunci, tidak ada yang namanya password untuk membuka pintu didepannya. Segera dia masuk setelah pintu terbuka dengan susah payah karena tangannya sibuk memegang kantong belanjaan. Tak seperti dilihat dari luar, keadaan didalam sangat terlihat mewah karena perabotan yang dibilang cukup bernilai.

"Oh kau sudah datang?" sapa Ibunya, yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ibunya mengikuti dari belakang dengan pandangan berbinar melihat banyak kantong belanjaaan yang dibawa putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kau belanja lagi?" tanya Ibunya. Disodorkan dua kantong dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Ibunya. "Wah, yeppo!" girang Ibunya melihat dress cantik digenggamannya.

"Kali ini siapa yang mengirimkan uang, Luhan-a?" tanya Ibunya antusias.

"Pacarku yang kaya, Kim Suho." ucap gadis dengan nama Luhan itu santai. Dipegang kedua pundaknya dan memijat pelan, ternyata lelah juga menyusuri mall itu selama 5 jam.

"Aigoo, sampai sekarang kau masih memerasnya?" tanya Ibunya dan menggantikan tangannya untuk memijat.

"Mmm," gumamnya menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan tangan ibunya.

"Luhan-a!"

"Mmm?" lagi-lagi hanya gumaman untuk menjawab panggilan Ibunya.

"Apakah kau—tidak bosan tinggal diapartemen kecil ini?" Luhan tahu kemana arah pembicaran Ibunya. Sudah berapa kali ibunya selalu membuka topik ini membuat dia sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja aku bosan Eomma, tapi membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli apartemen mewah. Bukannya aku sudah bilang, tunggulah sampai tabunganku terkumpul dan kita pasti akan pindah dari tempat ini."

Ibunya tersenyum senang. "Jinjja?"

"Ne," balasnya singkat.

"Aigoo, anak Eomma sungguh cantik!" seru Eommanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Tak sia-sia Eomma mengandungmu sembilan bulan dan merawat sampai sebesar ini, kalau ternyata wajah cantikmu ini sangat berguna," Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Eomma akan menyediakan air hangat untukmu, kau harus mandi agar supaya tubuh cantik ini tetap sehat dan terlihat terawat. Karena tubuhmu adalah harta berharga," ingin sekali Luhan berteriak tak suka dengan kata-kata Ibunya tapi sudahlah… kata-kata itu bisa dikatakan benar.

Setelah Ibunya keluar, direbahkan tubuhnya dan memijat pelipisnya. Sering dia berpikir perbuatannya menyimpang, tentu saja sangat menyimpang. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup dari kebohongan? Senyum miris nampak diwajahnya mengingat hanya ini jalan membuat dia dan ibunya dapat makan dan hidup. Hanya ini? Mungkin ada jalan yang lain, tapi salahkan fikiran Ibunya yang picik sehingga berdampak padanya.

"Luhan-a, airnya sudah siap. Ayo cepat, nanti keburu dingin lagi!"

Luhan segera memutuskan lamunannya dan beranjak keluar menuju kamar mandi. Ditanggalkan pakaiannya dan berendam dalam bath-up yang telah diisi air hangat. Tercium aroma terapi, membuat pikirannya sedikit rileks.

Kembali dia melamunkan akan kehidupannya yang serba hati-hati, merayu setiap lelaki dengan wajah manis dan pesonanya, membuat mereka memberikan apa yang dia mau dengan cuma-cuma, bahkan tanpa dia minta. Apakah dia bisa dikategorikan yeoja murahan? Tapi dia tidak suka dengan kata itu, dia bukan yeoja-yeoja yang menjual tubuhnya kepada laki-laki mesum, dia tidak seperti itu.

Yang dia lakukan hanya mengeluarkan rayuan dan sikap manis merebut hati setiap namja, kontak fisik hanya sebatas bibir tidak yang lain. Tentu saja namja disini bukan namja berkumis, gendut, ataupun tua. Luhan sangat pemilih dalam memikat lelaki. Setiap namja yang didapatnya, adalah namja muda dengan tampang yang tampan dan tentu saja KAYA. Yang terpenting disini semua lelakinya harus kaya.

Dirasanya air berendamnya mulai dingin, entah berapa lama dia berendam. Segera diselesaikan acara mandinya dan masuk kekamar untuk segera tidur.

"Bodoh." satu kata yang akhirnya mengantarkannya kedalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Xi Luhan sedang menikmati makanannya dikantin, ketika seorang namja datang menghampiri tempatnya.

"Luhan!"

Kim Suho, namja ini adalah kekasihnya, namja tampan dan kaya di sekolahnya sekaligus pemilik sekolahnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah makan… Suho-ya?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Sudah. Kau makanlah yang banyak aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku heran dengan tubuhmu kau makan sangat banyak tetapi tubuhmu tetap seksi." goda Suho.

"Yak!" Luhan memukul kekasihnya dengan pukulan manja.

"Aigoo, kyeopta!" ucap Suho mencubit pipinya.

Luhan pun melanjutkan makannya dengan Suho yang terus memperhatikannya, sesekali Suho membelai lembut rambutnya. Namja itu sangat senang kala Luhan menerima cintanya, yeoja itu adalah segalanya buat Suho, dan dia tak akan melepaskan yeoja itu sampai kapapun.

Luhan hanyalah miliknya tak ada seorangpun yang diijinkan untuk merebut gadisnya. Tak seorangpun. Dia sangat mencintai gadisnya, segalanya akan dia pertaruhkan agar supaya yeoja itu tak pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Kajja! Kita kencan!" ajak Suho ketika Luhan menyelesaikan acara makannya.

Luhan hanya menurut saja ketika Suho menggenggam tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kampus. Toh dia juga senang, ini pertanda koleksi baju mahalnya akan bertambah.

Mereka mulai pindah dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya, sekarang kantong belanjaan mereka, ani tepatnya kantong belanjaan Luhan sudah sangat banyak terlihat dari kedua tangan mereka yang menjinjing beberapa kantong. Setelah merasa lelah, mereka pun singgah sebentar direstoran untuk makan dan setelah itu pulang.

"Jaljayo," ucap Suho mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Setelah itu Luhan keluar dari mobil Suho, dia melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen didepannya.

Tetapi sesampainya dipintu gedung apartemen itu dia berhenti dan melirik kebelakang dan melihat mobil Suho sudah pergi. Segera dia keluar dan mencari taksi. Tentu saja apartemen tadi bukan apartamennya, itu apartemen mewah sedangkan dia tinggal diapartemen murah. Itu hanya mengelabui pria yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Sering juga kekasihnya berniat mampir, tetapi selalu dia mempunyai alasan supaya mereka tidak mengetahui kepura-puraannya.

.

.

"Kau mau kencan lagi?" tanya Ibu Luhan melihat Luhan yang sudah sangat cantik dengan penampilannya yang terbilang sangat mempesona.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat sambil memakai high heels-nya.

"Aigoo, kau tahu Luhan-a di Diamond Star, tadi ibu melihat kalung yang sangat cantik, kalau kau diajak jalan-jalan pergilah ke toko itu," Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan kata kepada Ibunya. Entah kenapa dia dan Ibunya tidak terlalu akrab seperti Ibu dan anak lainnya, mungkin karena didalam lubuk hatinya dia menyalahkan Ibunya yang membuat dia berbuat seperti ini tapi tidak sepenuhnya, dia tahu yang paling salah dari semua ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia menaiki taksi kesebuah apartemen, apartemen yang biasa dijadikannya tempat tinggal palsunya. Suho mengajaknya kencan dan akan menjemputnya, tentu saja dia harus stand by di gedung itu.

Tak lama dia sampai, kekasihnya juga sampai. Dia bersyukur karena tidak akan berdiri lama diluar dengan cuaca yang dingin.

"Annyeong Suho!" sapa Luhan dan mencium sekilas pipi namjanya.

"Kau sangat cantik." puji kekasihnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum untuk membalas pujian tersebut.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah makan direstoran mahal. Suho adalah pemilik sebuah hotel berbintang, dan juga memiliki beberapa resort mewah. Itu yang dia kenali dari namja tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mulai memasuki toko-toko, itu adalah kegiatan wajib bagi Luhan ketika berjalan dengan pacarnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat cantik memakai ini?" tanya Luhan sambil memposisikan pakaian didepan tubuhnya, sambil tersenyum mempesona.

"Apa yang kau pakai akan cocok dan terlihat cantik, kalau kau suka itu ambilah." Jawab kekasihnya itu.

"Gombal." ucap Luhan manja, sedangkan Suho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. Kalau bukan tempat umum Suho sudah pasti mencium Luhan, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak mempermalukan mereka berdua.

Mereka mulai berpindah-pindah kesetiap distro-distro yang ada. Luhan kembali mengingat perkataan Ibunya tadi ketika melihat toko dengan bertuliskan 'Diamond Star' tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Suho-ya, kau tahu kalung yang aku sangat sukai hilang entah kemana, padahal aku tidak pernah melepaskannya." ucap Luhan menunduk pura-pura sedih. Namja manapun yang melihat ekspresinya pasti iba.

"Aigoo jangan begitu chagi, aku juga merasa sedih kalau kau sedih. Kaja kita beli yang baru dan lebih mahal." ucap Suho dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan tak menyadari senyuman miring tergambar dari wajah Luhan.

Mereka pun masuk ketoko itu, Luhan mulai menyusuri setiap perhiasan itu dengan mata elangnya. "Suho, kau lihat yang itu, sangat cantik kan?" ucapnya sambil menujuk kalung dengan bandul berlian yang sangatlah cantik.

"Kau suka? Ambilah!" dengan penuh binar dimatanya Luhan segera menyuruh pegawai disitu untuk membungkusnya dan dibawa pulang.

"Hanya kalung itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" pertanyaan yang salah keluar dari Suho. Tentu saja Luhan tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Mmh apakah boleh kalau aku membeli gelang yang itu, itu juga sangat cantik," ucapnya manja.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

.

.

Senyum Luhan tidak hilang sedari tadi sampai mereka sampai diapartemen mewah –tempat tinggal palsu Luhan-

"Lu, bolehkah aku mampir? Aku ingin sekali mampir keapartemenmu," Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup.

"Sayang tidak sekarang, aku takut Eomma marah. Aku kan sudah bilang Eomma tidak suka aku berpacaran, karena menurutnya itu tidak baik untuk sekolahku," ckck bahkan Eommanya sangat menyukai kalau dia banyak pacar.

Kekasihnya nampak kecewa. "Baiklah tak apa, aku mengerti," ucap Suho sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Luhan lega.

"Aku masuk dulu!" ucap Luhan yang akan keluar dari mobil itu. Tetapi terhenti saat Suho memegang tangannya. Namja itu mengisyaratkan dengan telunjuknya menunjuk bibirnya. Luhan mengerti, dan segera mengecup bibir namja itu singkat. Setelah itu seperti biasa dia akan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen itu.

Luhan melihat kebelakang dan kekasihnya ternyata belum pergi, dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kekasihnya membalas senyumnya dan melambaikan tangan tetapi mobilnya tidak beranjak. Luhan pun mendorong pintu kaca didepannya dengan ragu.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya belum juga pergi.

"Aish apa yang ditunggunya, kenapa belum pergi juga," umpatnya kesal.

Dia berjalan lebih kedalam dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Satpam apartement itu melihatnya dengan curiga. Satpam itu memang sudah curiga dari dulu, karena selalu melihat Luhan yang selalu didepan pintu gedung itu tetapi tidak masuk malah akan pergi membuat satpam itu heran.

Segera satpam itu menghampiri Luhan yang mengintip dibalik tembok melihat kekasihnya sudah pergi atau belum.

"Agassi!"

"OMO! Aish kau mengagetkanku?"

"Agassi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam keamanan apartemen ini. Dan kau pantas dicurigai, nona."

"Mwo? Wae? Apakah penampilanku seperti penjahat hah?" pekik Luhan.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, kau sering datang kemari tapi hanya sebatas pintu dan segera pergi. Jadi apa maksud anda itu? Apakah anda berencana buruk dengan salah satu penghuni tempat ini?"

"Cih, tentu saja tidak. Yak jangan sembarang menuduh kau!"

"Aku menuduh karena ada bukti yang membuat anda patut dicurigai."

"YA! KAU!" Luhan mendelik. "Jangan asal bicara kau! Apakah tampangku seperti penjahat? Jangan gila, aku tidak ada rencana jahat, kau jangan menuduhku!"

"Jadi apa alasanmu sehingga kau hanya setiap hari berhenti didepan gedung ini dan hanya sampai pintu lalu segera pergi, siapapun akan curiga dengan kelakuan anda."

"Itu—itu karena…" Luhan memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Satpam itu diam memandangnya menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Luhan.

"Itu karena aku ingin membeli salah satu apartemen ini!"

"Mwo?" seru satpam terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin agassi?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ahh. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu. Permisi."

Satpam itu menundukkan kepalannya. "Ne."

Luhan melengos lega. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya jika kebohongannya terbongkar. Siapa yang harus dikatakan bersalah disini?

.

.

.

Sarapan dilakukan Luhan dengan malas, dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan kejadian semalam yang memalukan untuknya. Hal yang paling memalukan di kehidupannya.

"Wae?" tanya Ibunya heran melihat anaknya yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Apakah uang kita habis?" tanya ibunya gelisah tidak mendapat jawaban keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Ani," jawabnya singkat membuat Ibunya bernafas lega.

"Lalu?"

 **Drrt Drrt**

Luhan segera mengangkat panggilan handphonenya.

"Luhan!" panggilan itu segera terdengar ditelinganya ketika menjawab panggilan.

"Wae?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku sudah didepan apartemenmu," itu adalah Kim Suho.

"Mianhae. sepertinya aku tidak ke sekolah hari ini."

"Wae? Kau sakit?" Luhan mendengar nada khawatir dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Ani," jawabnya mengambil roti bakar didepannya malas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lagi malas saja," ucapnya memasukan roti bakar itu kedalam mulutnya tanpa selera. Dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Mwo? Jadi hari ini kita tidak bertemu, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan," Luhan hampir memuntahkan roti yang sementara dikunyahnya mendengar rengekan itu.

"Mianhae." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ah sepertinya baterai ku habis. Aku tutup dulu. Bye!" segera di akhiri pembicaran mereka dan mematikan ponselnya dengan mencabut baterai dan masuk kedalam kamar setelah meminum susu, hari ini dia tidak mau diganggu dengan deringan telponnya.

.

.

 _25 April 2017_

"Ya! Sampai kapan barbie-barbie sekolah ini mau disini?" seorang guru menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Oh, kumohon berhentilah menggosip."

Ziyu dan teman-temannya berdiri, "Jeoseonghamnida, Kim seonsaengnim." Kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kim Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Jangan banyak menggosip, Ziyu-ya. Itu tidak baik untuk bayiku." Katanya mengusap perutnya. "Jangan diulangi lagi!"

Teman-temannya menertawakan Ziyu, kemudian melenggang pergi. "Bagaimana kabar Kai _samchon_?"

"Masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya tentang Kai. Masuk kelas sana." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Ziyu. "Dasar seperti ibunya!"

"Aku anaknya, _imo_."

"Panggil aku seonsaengnim. Ah, dasar anak ini."

"Tae Oh saja memanggilmu eomma. Dah, _imo_."

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Ziyu hanya melamun saja, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk berkonsentrasi di mata pelajaran sekarang. Pelajaran dua jam, dirasanya seperti dua tahun. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas ini, tak ada semangat sama sekali untuk mendengarkan seonsaengnim paruh baya yang sedari tadi bercuap-cuap didepan kelas.

"Kau sudah lima puluh kali mendesah seperti itu Ziyu-ya."

"Diamlah, kau. Park Bora. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan orang tua ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Otakmu itu memang begitu sempit ya. Kau tidak tahu sejarah Hitler dan perang dunia?"

"Di otakku perang dunia hanyalah melempar panci dengan _eomma_."

"Panci? Tidak bisakah yang lebih elit sedikit begitu?"

"Coba sebutkan hal-hal yang lebih elit dari bom Hitler, Ms. Park."

"Seonsaengnim." Bora mendelik.

"Dan kau juga, nona Oh. Kuharap perang pancimu dengan _eomma_ mu berlangsung hingga sekarang."

" _As you wish, teacher_."

"Dan kurasa, kau tidak keberatan kan mengikuti pelajaranku diluar?"

.

"Dasar, si gila sejarah itu menghukumku lagi!"

" _Jinjja_? Ziyu-ya, hati-hati dengan mulut embernya, dia bisa mengadu pada _eomma_ mu." Wu Hee Young memasukkan _ddokbokki_ pedas itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu tadi, Ziyu-ya?"

"Tentu saja, Sungchannie. Setelah aku menghabiskan semangkuk _ramyeon_ ini."

"Adaa yang mauu bubble teaa?" teriakan cempreng Bora hampir saja menghancurkan mood Ziyu untuk memakan _ramyeon_.

"Kuharap nyonya Byun tidak keberatan punya anak seperti kau."

Ini jam pulang sekolah dan mereka masih saja berada di kantin.

"Bahkan _eomma_ ku lebih berisik daripada diriku."

Hee Young mendecih. "Aku tahu itu bohong."

"Yak! Bukan berarti _eomma_ mu sangat anggun kau mengejekku seperti itu. Dasar sarkastis."

Haneul yang diam sedari tadi menoleh ke arah Ziyu. "Ziyu-ya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Kim Suho yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Ziyu menjentikkan jarinya. "Tentu saja. Itu _appa_ mu, kan?"

Haneul masih manggut-manggut, kemudian mendelik. "Apaa? Jadi itu kisah cinta _appa_ ku?"

"Dasar lola. Bukan, bukan _appa_ mu. Itu kisah cinta Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Annyeong, author baru. Ini ff maaf kalo rada gaje. Chap ini sehun belom muncul yaa.**

 **See you next chap deh, review juseyooo:))**


End file.
